Pasteles
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Fic corto y sin sentido basado en un perturbador sueño que tuve. ¿Humor? ¿Horror? No lo sé... Es la historia de unos pasteles de fresa y limón. Sin sentido y con altas dosis de locura. Abstenerse lectores serios y con expectativas altas. No romance.


De vuelta y con un nuevo fic producto de mis desvarios (inconscientes). Basado en un sueño que tuve hace algunos años... realmente perturbador =S Al menos para mí jajaja Cuando conté lo que había soñado todos pensaron que me lo estaba inventando, que no era posible haber soñado algo así con tal cantidad de detalles. Pues os juro que es cierto. Muchas veces me sorprendo a mi misma con los sueños que tengo. Ahora me ha dado por recordarlo y cambiar a los que salían en él por los personajes de HP (hay algún añadido, como lo de las películas, no puedo creer que los magos no tengan pelis, pero lo importante es igual que en mi absurdo sueño). No tengo ni idea de porqué, pero el otro día me vino a la mente y pensé que quedaría bien poner a Harry y compañía en lugar de los que salíamos de verdad. Si estáis esperando por **LETTERED**, tengo los cap 5 y 6 traducidos, pero estas últimas semanas he estado de viaje y sin internet. Me olvidé del Ipod en casa de mi abuela (donde me estaba quedando), y estoy esperando a que me lo mande. Supongo que para la semana que viene lo tendré de vuelta (sí, guardo mis fics en la memoria en disco del Ipod, es una forma segura de que no descubran por error las cosas que leo/veo y escribo jajaja). El hecho de que con la prisa por salir de allí se me olvidara el Ipod todavía me duele. No puedo vivir sin música, asique supongo que tiene algo que ver con que en vez de estar estudiando para el examen de mañana, esté escribiendo esto, intentando olvidar lo bien que se sentirían los auriculares en mis oídos... Joo, creo que nunca había escrito unas notas tan largas... Ya os dejo de aburrir, y doy paso a la historia =)

- · - · - · - · -

**Advertencias:** Nada de romance. ¿Humor? ¿Parodia? ¿Horror? Juzgarlo vosotrs misms. No me responsabilizo de posibles secuelas ni de aversiones que pueda causar hacia los pasteles de limón y de fresa. Ya estáis avisados. Fic sin sentido, si buscáis una trama elaborada salir de aquí, porque esto es totalmente absurdo. ¿Spoilers de la peli Madagascar: Scape 2 Africa? No creo, pero por si acaso...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La ¿historia? ¿trama? ¿sueño? sí.

* * *

**Pasteles**

**Parte I**

Harry Potter estaba pasando el verano en la Madriguera. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore ya no tenía a nadie que le obligara quedarse con los Dursley, por lo que no tenía sentido pasar el verano con ellos sufriendo. Ahora estaba con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos y demás Weasleys disfrutando del mejor verano de su vida. A pesar de que Dumbledore estuviera muerto. Bueno, igual eso contribuía un poco a que estuviera mejor. Vale, igual tenía bastante que ver. Mucho. Pero ese no es el punto de esta historia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el salón de la Madriguera, viendo un maratón de películas. Se habían viciado completamente al séptimo arte. Ron no sabía lo que era, y en una conversación con Hermione se había mostrado totalmente sorprendido acerca de que los muggles pudieran crear historias que se pudieran ver y oír en una caja, y que saliera todo de un minúsculo trocito de plástico circular. A Harry nunca le habían dejado ver una, asique apoyó totalmente a Ron en su idea de ver algunas pelis ese verano. Hermione pensaba que era una tontería. Lo cierto es que en el ámbito técnico tenía muchos conocimientos, pero nunca se había sentado a ver una película con total atención. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, libros que leer y estudiar. Asique, ahí estaban los tres amigos. Embobados frente a una pequeña pantalla de televisión, viendo ''Madagascar: Scape 2 Africa''. Ron no veía el parecido con los animales de verdad, y prefería ver algo más real como las que habían visto las horas anteriores, pero unos minutos después de haber empezado la película dejó de protestar y se sumergió totalmente en la pseudo-discoteca improvisada por el rey Julien y demás animalillos.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que hacían esos tres adolescentes metidos tantas horas en ese cuarto diminuto, pero la mayoría tenía una ligera sospecha: practicaban sucio y desenfrenado sexo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión? Fácil: entraban impacientes en esa habitación y salían con cara de idiotas. El hechizo de silencio que ponían sólo aumentaba las sospechas. Los padres dejaban pasar la situación, porque pensaban que ya era hora de que su hijo Ron espabilase un poco. Sólo los gemelos estaban al corriente de su vergonzoso secreto. Veían películas muggles. Todo el tiempo. Sin descanso. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Bueno, unos chicos tan pervertidos como ellos no podían dejar de espiar, y menos si sospechaban que había alguien que estuviera haciendo ''cosas malas'' (exceptuando si esas ''cosas'' tenían que ver con sus padres, en cuyo caso ignoraban los gritos de muy buen grado). A Fred y George no les quedó otro remedio que guardardarles el secreto al trío, ya que si lo desvelaban corrían el riesgo de obsesionar a su padre con otro aspecto de los muggles, y ya tenían suficiente con las colecciones de pilas y enchufes. Además, su silencio estaba comprado gracias a las películas porno que conseguían a cambio de dejarlos tranquilos. Nunca habían admirado tanto a los muggles como en aquél momento en el que descubrieron la existencia de tan maravilloso y excitante género. Es precísamente por eso, que cuando llegó el Ministro solicitando una reunión con los tres Gryffindor, los gemelos fueron a avisarles inmediatamente. No se arriesgarían a que les pillasen con las manos en la masa (metafóricamente hablando), y tuviesen que despedirse de su suministro de películas X.

Ni que decir tiene, que los cinéfilos adolescentes salieron rápidamente del salón, tras haber ocultado apropiadamente las ''pruebas'' de su nuevo hobbie. Sus caras de enfado fue suficiente para advertir a los presentes de que les habían interrumpido en medio de algún asunto importante. Desde luego, no era para menos. Les habían dejado en mitad de la escena de baile de ese hipopótamo tan sexy y velludo. Con las prisas por guardarlo todo, se les había caído la película de DVD y Harry la había pisado, rompiéndola en tres tristes cachitos. Ahora nunca sabrían lo que pasaría después.

Recibieron al Ministro con cara de pocos amigos, odiándolo aún más de lo que ya hacían. A los gemelos no se les escapó ese detalle, y en sus pervertidas mentes crearon un plan, si bien no pervertido, sí algo perturbador.

* * *

Bueno, lo dejo aquí... Tengo sueño asique va a ser que me piro a dormir... Mañana escribiré la segunda parte de mi sueño (bueno, en realidad lo que soñé aún no ha salido jajaja, creo que me he desviado un poquito del tema). Si hay alguien que haya sido capaz de llegar hasta el final de este capítulo absolutamente sin sentido, no estaría mal que me dejase saber su opinión (aunque sea sólo para decir: ''Tía, estas locaa, deja de escribir estupideces como ésta'') xD Anda, ¡mándame un review! Yo y mi pervertida/perturbada mente te lo agradeceremos. =)


End file.
